Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) is a technology that employs simultaneous use of two or more hard disk drives to achieve greater levels of performance, reliability, and/or larger data volume sizes. A RAID level 1 (hereafter referred as RAID 1) maintains and stores a complete copy of the data stored on a first disk of the RAID 1 on a second disk of the RAID 1. Thus, in the event of a failure of the first disk, the complete copy of the data on the second disk is available and vice versa. Further, the data on the second disk may be used to recreate the data on the first disk when the first disk is replaced or repaired.
However, if the amount of data that needs to be stored to the RAID 1 exceeds the storage capacity of the RAID 1 in real time due to an unforeseen event (e.g., heavy data traffic), data loss is bound to occur due to insufficient space for holding that excess data.